


I think that possibly, maybe, I'm falling for you

by chanyeolanda



Category: GOT7
Genre: Genderbend, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: If running late means almost running into possibly the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, well. Jacqueline would say she'd do it more often, but she's already met her now.





	I think that possibly, maybe, I'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cause you know that baby i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059568) by [gotchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotchick/pseuds/gotchick). 



> I hope you like this!

Jacqueline's cursing under her breath as she speedwalks into the airport, checking the time every two seconds on her phone. 

'Late, late, late, late,' she chants in a furious whisper, almost breaking into a run until she gets to arrivals, almost running into a girl waiting there.

She looks around wildly, and then squints at the board where the international arrivals are blinking, belatedly realising that she doesn't have her glasses. She can't pick out which flight Mark's meant to be on.

'Are you looking for someone?' the girl next to her says in careful Japanese.

'What?' Jacqueline says, jolted out of concentration. 'Oh. Yes. Sorry, I just... I can't see the log. The flight from Korea... did it land long ago?'

The girl's face brightens a bit and she slips into Korean. 'You're Korean?'

Jacqueline actually looks at her for the first time, short hair not quite brushing her shoulders, almost feline eyes, and she swears she feels her heart skip a beat. 'Chinese, actually,' she says, almost apologetically, 'but I lived in Korea for a while.'

'I'm Jinyoung,' the girl introduces, holding out her hand. 

'Jackie,' Jacqueline says, taking her hand with enthusiasm.

'The flight's delayed an hour,' Jinyoung tells her, glancing up at the board as if double checking the information. 'I don't know why, I hope nothing's wrong.'

Jacqueline looks at the slight worry etched on her pretty face and wants to erase every ounce of it (she's always fallen fast, it's a weakness, she knows, and she feels a little guilty). 'I'm sure it's fine,' she says, injecting all the confidence she can into her voice. She glances at her phone, even though she knows there's no messages on there. 'Goddammit, Mark,' she mutters, 'you could've given me a heads up.'

'Is that who you're waiting for?' Jinyoung asks. 'Mark?' Her tongue fumbles with the syllables a bit.

Jacqueline nods. 

'Brother?' Jinyoung asks, something glimmering in her eyes.

Jacqueline says no before she can even think about it.

'Oh.' Jinyoung tilts her head. 'Boyfriend?'

Jacqueline wants to say no, so badly, but it'd be unfair to Mark. She knows she's the reason he's coming, _they're_ the reason he's coming to Tokyo in the first place, and while their relationship could only be called one tentatively at best, she feels like she owes him at least to tell him first. When he'd made all this effort. 

So she shrugs and gives a half nod.

Jinyoung's tongue darts out to moisten her lips. 'Oh.'

But there's also no way Jacqueline can leave this girl all alone. 'If you're also waiting for this flight, do you want to maybe hang out? Get some coffee, or something?'

Jinyoung gives a laugh that makes Jacqueline want to swoon. 'I have not had enough coffee to be waiting for this amount of time,' Jinyoung says, smiling prettily at Jacqueline, 'I'd love to.'

Jacqueline's face splits into a wide grin. 'I'm beginning to be glad the flight was delayed, Jinyoungie- can I call you Jinyoungie?'

Jinyoung tucks her hair behind her ear, a smile tugging at her lips. 'Depends on how old you are.'

'April 1994,' Jacqueline says instantly and a slight pout appears on Jinyoung's lips.

'September 1994,' she sighs.

Jacqueline gives Jinyoung's cheek a light pinch. 'Jinyoungie~' she coos, and Jinyoung swats her hand away with a laugh. 

'You just didn't want your boyfriend to know you were late,' she accuses lightheartedly, and Jacqueline smoothly ignores the voice inside her shouting to correct her.

'How could you say that?' she gasps, hand to her heart. 'That's _only_ about eighty percent of the reason!'

Jacqueline thinks that she could listen to Jinyoung's laugh forever.

 

Jacqueline almost feels bad, because despite her conviction to clear things up with Mark first, she's pulled out all her flirting abilities on Jinyoung. She can't help it. Not when Jinyoung reacts so well, pink dusting her cheeks, coy glances under her eyelashes, fingers lingering when she pushes at Jacqueline's thigh after Jacqueline leans a bit close while teasing. 

Jacqueline's almost certain she's flirting back, just a bit at the very least. 

'Oh!' Jinyoung says suddenly, eyes catching on the led board. 'The plane's landing!'

Jacqueline's jerked out of her staring at Jinyoung's profile, a different buzz of excitement starting under her skin.

(She's very fond of Mark, would go as far as to call him her best friend, and while she hadn't been the most communicative, not wanting to lead him on further, she really had missed him.

She hadn't meant to lead him on at all, but he was sweet, and attentive, and beautiful, and Jacqueline's weak and got all muddled and confused and kissed him, only belatedly realising with a sinking heart that that wasn't quite how she felt about him.

She'd never felt guiltier.)

'They're here?' she says excitedly, and Jinyoung turns to her with a beatific smile.

'Shouldn't be long now.'

'Oh,' Jacqueline says, hands suddenly in a flurry, 'I probably look a mess, I was in such a rush.'

'It'll be a while until they come out, there's still customs and baggage claim,' Jinyoung says, placing a hand on her shoulder, 'Do you have make up with you?'

'Some,' Jacqueline says, 'What I normally wear.'

'Go,' Jinyoung urges, 'There's plenty of time. Make yourself pretty for him.'

'I'll make myself pretty for you,' Jacqueline teases, half meaning it, as she slides off the chair. 'Don't leave without saying goodbye!'

'Of course not,' Jinyoung assures her, 'I want to introduce my new friend.'

Jacqueline's halfway to the bathroom when she realises she'd never asked who Jinyoung was waiting for.

 

She spends a bit more time in the bathroom than strictly necessary, thinking everything over. 

She likes Jinyoung, she's more than sure of it. But she wouldn't feel right doing anything without settling things with Mark first, and the airport wasn't the place to do that. Besides, she didn't know who Jinyoung was waiting for, didn't know if she'd even be interested.

She closes her eyes for a brief moment, allowing her heart to let go.

For now, anyway, she thinks as she reapplies her lipstick.

All bets are off if she runs into her again.

 

Jacqueline comes back to Jinyoung in someone's arms, peppering his neck with kisses. He's handsome, she notes absently, her heart sinking despite everything, ridiculously so. Her eyes slant to the man standing next to them and her eyes widen.

'Mark?' she says in confusion, and he looks up as she approaches. 'How do you know Jinyoung's...?' Jinyoung's what? Boyfriend? Fiance? Husband? Very close friend? Jacqueline has no idea what this man is to her.

Jinyoung's eyes flicker down to the trolley. 'Oppa, you didn't come alone...?'

'We met while waiting for the plane.' 

Jacqueline almost wants to stomp her feet childishly. His voice is luxuriously deep as well, sending something flitting through her in fizzing excitement (she really needs to stop this, but she can't help that she finds something to like in everyone).

She plasters a smile on her face. 'That's such a coincidence!' she says brightly, Jinyoung's eyes flicking back her, where she selfishly wants them. 'Jinyoung and I met while waiting for the delay to be over as well.' Mark doesn't need to know she was a little late. 'If not for her, I would've been bored to tears!' She laughs, partly at the look of surprise on Mark's face. The man has leant down to murmur something to Jinyoung, and she's replying with a faint furrow on her forehead, looking very serious. Jacqueline wishes she could hear what they were saying, why his eyes dart over to her.

'Well, then,' Mark says and Jacqueline snaps her eyes back to him, hoping the heaviness in his voice isn't because of her inattentiveness. 'We should probably get going.' His words are cool and he's not making eyecontact with the guy, and Jacqueline really, _really_ hopes Mark doesn't think she's interested in him, that that's why she was looking at him and Jinyoung.

'S-sure,' the guy says, blinking rapidly and reaching for Mark's suitcase. Jacqueline really wasn't expecting him to stutter. 'Let me just get that for you.'

Jacqueline tilts her head when Mark hefts the suitcase off the trolley himself, seeming to put on a show. Surely not for her benefit, they've known each other far too long for shows of strength to impress her. 

Her eyes glance back to Jinyoung as Mark starts heading away, and she lifts her hand in greeting. Jinyoung starts a little and lifts her hand in a small wave as well, her other hand resting in the crook of the guy's arm, and Jacqueline lingers a moment or two before hurrying after Mark.

She grabs Mark's suitcase handle when she catches up to him.

'What are you doing?' he protests and she rolls her eyes at him.

'Don't be all macho,' she dismisses, 'let me help.'

He's almost dour, and Jacqueline's trying to place the look on his face, feeling like it's important. When it hits her she freezes, her breath catching in her throat and she wants to laugh. 

'Mark,' she says slowly, seriously, because it really does feel serious. Mark stops tugging on the handle his eyes looking vaguely frightened as she looks up. 'You're going to regret it if you never see that guy again.'

Her gut instinct is proven right when he gasps, a quick hitch of breath, his eyes widening, and he looks vulnerable. He swallows, looking petrified. She melts with fondness, with recognition, because she's been there.

'At least ask for his number,' she prompts him softly. 'You can decide what to do with it later. Okay?' She'll talk him through this if he needs her to, reassure him and be there for him in the she's always wanted to but has never been able to- as a friend, with no feelings floating in the air.

'You're crazy,' Mark croaks, 'He's a man-'

'No, _you_ look crazy,' Jacqueline tells him, her voice louder, and she almost hopes the other guy overhears, on the offchance she didn't read his face wrong when she glanced back at Jinyoung. 'You should see the look on your face right now, Mark!' She needs him to understand that things can be worked out later but he can't let this chance go. 'Do you know the only time I've seen you look like this before? That afternoon back in university, after I kissed you in the clubroom-' She breaks off, the faint guilt and embarrassment at her actions back then making her stop. She'd never really said anything about it out loud before.

Mark looks stunned, gaping at her, and Jacqueline mourns the surprise in his face, mourns that confused feelings prevented them from becoming the type of friends she's still sure they can be. She mourns all the wasted time, and hopes he doesn't still try to deny it.

'Jacks-' he starts, 'I flew here to tell you... I'll always love you.' 

It's never been said outloud before, but something in Jacqueline thinks that means he's starting to let go. Her eyes fill with tears, because finally, she can tell this man she loves him, just not in the way he wanted her to before.

'Me too, Yi en,' she says, slipping into Mandarin, 'But... you have to admit... it hasn't been the same for some time. Time passes... and people change. Feelings change.' She leaves out the part where she never felt as strongly for him as he did before, that she'd mixed up platonic and romantic and confused herself and the situation. That can all be discussed at a later point, when things have settled down.

'But... what if-'

Jacqueline can't take it, glacing back, and she hides the smile wanting to bloom on her face. 'Look,' she interrupts, steering him around.

The guy's face mirrors Mark's, except more open, more bare, and Jacqueline knows she wasn't wrong. She can't help but glance at Jinyoung's expression, nowhere near as heartbroken as her... acquaintance's (this changes things, and now Jecqueline has even less clue what their relationship is). Mark turns back to her, eyes searching, and she smiles up at him.

'Go,' she tells him firmly, and reaches up to press her lips to his cheek on impulse.

She watches his face as he turns back and can't help the smile stretching her cheeks as he takes a step back and then continues walking.

'Mark?' Jacqueline hears as Mark approaches the other two.

'Jaebum, I-' So that's his name, Jacqueline thinks triumphantly, and remembers Jinyoung saying something about her childhood sweetheart and the feelings fading into platonic, and wasn't his name Jaebum? and Jacqueline's moving too.

'Can you give him your number?' she says when she gets there, seeing Mark doing nothing but worry at his backpack strap, and Mark jumps in surprise. 

He turns to glare at her, but then Jinyoung sighs, and Jacqueline's heart skips at the lack of heartbreak in it. 'Boys,' she says carelessly, and looks Jacqueline dead in the eye, and Jacqueline thinks... maybe she's not alone in this.

She vaguely hears the guy- Jaebum- agree to give Mark his number, but she's focussed on Jinyoung, and she's changed her mind, she's not letting go. 

'Speaking of numbers,' she says, 'could you give me yours too, Jinyoungie?'

She suppresses a smile at the two men turning in surprise in her peripherals and for the first time, Jacqueline thinks Jinyoung's mask has completely fallen, and she can see the person she saw before the word boyfriend entered the conversation. A smile blooms on Jinyoung's face and Jacqueline mirrors it eagerly.

'I would love to,' Jinyoung says softly, head up proud, not a trace of hesitance in her demeanour.

'Jackie, you-' she hears Mark say and she spares him glance. Turns out the airport might be the place to clear things up after all.

'Yes, Mark,' Jacqueline tells him kindly, 'I like girls too. In fact, I prefer them.' She gives him a soft smile. 'Sorry I wasn't that keen on you-' and she means every word, '-but it was nothing personal, you know?'

Mark looks a bit like he's been hit over the head with a bat as he nods in a vaguely dumbfounded way. 'It's all right.' he says faintly, and Jacqueline grins fully, already looking forward to them actually getting to really and truly know each other.

Mark's attention is torn from her by Jaebum's hand on his arm and Jacqueline takes a step towards Jinyoung.

'I thought he was your boyfriend,' Jinyoung says and Jacqueline gives a vague shrug.

'I didn't _really_ say that,' she defends and Jinyoung rolls her eyes.

'Well, maybe you should have cleared that up,' she says, 'Would have saved me a lot of confusion.'

'Didn't stop you from flirting,' Jacqueline points out with a grin, 'And I cleared it up now, didn't I?'

Jacqueline darts forward to press her lips to Jinyoung's cheek when Jinyoung starts to give her an unimpressed look, sliding her hand down to tangle her fingers with Jinyoung's.

Jinyoung scoffs, flustered, but grips her fingers tighter. 'Are you going to get my number or what?' she mutters and Jacqueline laughs.

She eyes Mark and Jaebum as Jinyoung taps her number into Jacqueline's phone.

'So,' she murmurs, 'Do you think a double date or two is on the cards?'

Jinyoung looks up. 'Oh, at least,' she says and shoots Jacqueline a teasing smirk. 'I've got to make sure your boyfriend is good enough for Jaebum, obviously.'

Jacqueline laughs and Jinyoung's smile turns coy.

'We'll definitely have to have some time alone as well.'

**Author's Note:**

> I almost called this Flight Log


End file.
